All I Have To Do Is Dream: Part One
by Houkanno Yuuhou
Summary: The first part of my prequel to "L.T.C.S." Not sure how to rate it, no sex, just "anatomically correct" terms...hope you enjoy it...even if you love Kurt and Kitty or *shudder* Wisdom and Kitty...takes place in the 80s series...R/R PLEASE or suffer my wr


Hello again. As usual, insert pointless disclaimer here: don't own them, would work for peanuts to write them. This is the prequel to my "Letting The Cables Sleep" song-fic saga. I know there are too many out there who don't like Piotr and Kitty together, but give a poor 80s chick like me a break. Life is utterly hopeless, and this is my only solace and chance for romance right now. I would die a thousand deaths to find a gentle, artistic giant like Piotr--and he is, no matter how Marvel or anyone writes him. He is too often totally misunderstood, and so is Kitty. So I dedicate this too all who have reviewed, like my stories, those who love Piotr and Kitty, those who don't but love a good story, and most of all, to my "would-be" lover and my best friend, Piotr Rasputin and Katherine Pryde. You will always know love, if only in my words and dreams....  
  
"All I Have To Do Is Dream" belongs to The Everly Brothers.  
  
This is Part One of the prequel to the "Letting The Cables Sleep" saga. Um, this is a tad bit different from the other three, and I had to break it apart because it's a long one. Hope no one minds, but I have several things to touch on. This part is in both K's and P's first-person POV. Please bare with me; I needed to write it this way. This whole prequel takes place between the start of the "From The Ashes" saga, 168?, to "He'll Never Make Me Cry!" in issue 183. Stanley Leigh *lol* Proudly PRESENTS!.....  
  
"All I Have To Do Is Dream: Part One"  
  
By: Ruth Richter-Woytsek  
  
Staring in the mirror does me no good. Geez, part of me wants to scream and scrub my face until the kiss comes off. I just KNOW Ororo will tell everyone 'cause she's thinks we're "cute." 'Yana will tease me forever. Logan'll shift into "parental" mode, and Kurt'll laugh until his face turns--   
  
Um, waitaminute! His face already IS blue, dummy!  
  
Oh.  
  
Staring at the floor isn't helping either. The other part of me wants to just scream. I can't BELIEVE he kissed me. Me! Dork-faced, flat-chested, nerdie me.  
  
And he told me that I'm pretty...  
  
That is just too, too hard to believe. Why me? Me, of all people? He's so...he's a walking hunk who could have any "babe" in the world, and he told me that he thinks I'm pretty.  
  
It's too much to turn the shower on 'cause my friggin' hands're shaking! What is wrong with me? Is this what love does to you? Makes you a nervous wreck? I want to kiss Peter again SO much it's killing me, but...on the other hand, I'm afraid that everyone will think of it as "cute" again, or "we're just kids", or some unholy crap. I can't face 'em. I can't I can't I CAN'T...  
  
Calm down, Pryde! What is it with you? It was just a harmless kiss!   
  
But something inside...clicked...something got all warm and tingly when his lips touched yours, and then he pushed his tongue in--  
  
Stop it! Stop doing this to yourself! It was just a kiss! All you got out of it was a nice feeling and some nice, nasty daydreams for a couple of months.  
  
And Peter? What did HE get out of it?  
  
Who cares? Just march your flat ass into that shower and dream--DREAM like you never have before!  
  
Oh, Peter. My Piotr....  
  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is   
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream...  
  
-------}-------}---@  
  
I have to see her again. I cannot take anymore or boishe moi, my heart will burst! I know--KNOW that kiss meant more. If I have to break down the walls of their bedroom, I will know what she meant! Even if Snowflake tries to kill me...  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
No answer...where could she be?  
  
"Kitty?!"  
  
Where IS she? I hope...nyet, I cannot think like that. She wouldn't do that just to laugh at me.  
  
Would she?  
  
Does she really love me? The sparkle in those beautiful, cocoa eyes told me she does, but looks are deceiving, Wolverine says. I really love her, I do, but what if all she feels is some silly crush?   
  
Not again. Not like Dacia! Fooling with my heart, making me only want to live for her, and then telling me I am a fool for thinking that she wanted me. Not again, not again.  
  
Calm yourself, Piotr. It was just a kiss, after all. A kiss between friends, teammates.  
  
A meaningless kiss?  
  
*sigh* Am I really that much of an idiot in everyone's eyes? Just the loyal "tin man" that everyone wants me to be? Is that all she sees, too?  
  
Nyet, I know not how much more I can take.  
  
"KITTY??"  
  
I think she is in the bathroom...  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
Is someone hollering for me?  
  
Oh, nevermind. Who cares? No one cares if I'm up here anyway.   
  
Cute. A nice little message on my mirror. Now why did I write that?  
  
Because I do...I DO love Peter. I guess it doesn't matter if he cares or not. I've got the feeling of that kiss on my lips and my imagination to sustain me.  
  
I guess.  
  
Maybe I should erase it before someone sees? Ah, screw it. It's not like anyone is going to come in here.  
  
It's not like he's going to come in here...  
  
...is...someone in my room?  
  
---------}-------}-----@  
  
She IS in the bathroom. I hear her moving around in there.   
  
"Kitty, I need to talk to you." Now she can tell me--  
  
Oh boy.  
  
Her towel just...dropped...uh...mmmm, say something, dunce!  
  
"I...I'm sorry! That was rude. Uhm, your towel is...is on the floor." Her face is redder than Scott's eyebeams! "Let me get it for you."  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks." One beautiful hand reaches for mine. So long and delicate they are!  
  
My eyes cannot look at the ground forever. I just have the need to look...up.  
  
"I...I...Kitty, I am such an imbecile. I shouldn't be standing here."  
  
Mmmm, such beautiful legs. Dancers' legs--legs that never end.   
  
I will NOT look there!  
  
Slender waist, curvy hips. Breasts that have just started to form. Nice, pink nipples...  
  
I cannot believe it! I am drooling! Stop it, you cretin!  
  
"Uh..."  
  
I know too much about her already. I cannot help myself, so my eyes have to travel THERE.   
  
She is just a child! Not much older than Illyana!  
  
But Illyana is no longer a child also.  
  
Small, curly, chestnut-colored hairs tell me that she is already a woman...  
  
I know too much, I know too much.  
  
"Peter?" She looks horrified, and I cannot blame her. "Can I have my towel back, please?"  
  
"You...uh...do."  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
"Oh."  
  
Why is he looking at me like that??? PleaseopleaseoPLEASE, let it be because he thinks I'm sexy!  
  
Not because I'm a dolt...put that towel back on already!  
  
But I can't, I can't put it back on. I don't want to. I want him to notice me, and tell me that I'm beautiful.  
  
Stupid...keep on dreaming. Just put the towel back on and have a nice laugh.  
  
Uhhh....what's he staring at?  
  
Oh...  
  
"Look, I can explain--"  
  
"You...love...me?" Is he mad? Is he? I can't tell.  
  
"I...I can explain. Really."  
  
"You love ME?" Maybe he's not mad, after all?  
  
"Uhm, yeah, I guess I do."  
  
A smile? He's SMILING at me??  
  
"I...I think I love you, too."  
  
WHAT? "You do?"  
  
Boy, I sound so shallow.  
  
"Da." I love it when he runs his fingers through his hair! "I am glad to know that my feelings are returned!" A nervous laugh. "I was afraid...."  
  
I can't help but throw my arms around him. I really can't! I love the big silly!  
  
----------}-------}------@  
  
She loves me! She loves ME!   
  
...but what will everyone say?  
  
What does it matter? As long as we love each other and prove the same to everyone, then--  
  
"What was THAT?"  
  
We both turn to see my sister coming in the room.  
  
"Hey, where have you been? It's dinnertime, and you've got dish duty, roomie! And have you seen--" A pair of wide, blue eyes meet mine. "Uhm, nevermind. It looks like I've answered my own question!"  
  
Did she just smile mischievously?  
  
"Nice writing on the mirror there, Katya!"  
  
A towel flies past me and hits Illyana's right leg. "Oh, just shut up! First Ororo, now you!"  
  
More laughter from my sister. "Come on, 'lovebirds'. Better not let anyone catch you like this."   
  
I talk with Illyana while my Katya gets dressed. My Katya. How nice it is to say that...  
  
I feel the need to steal a glimpse of her again, but now my eyes remember what was underneath...  
  
I know I am blushing, what can I do? I may never be able to look at her the same way again.  
  
I have to know the feel of that skin against mine, the smell of her hair, the taste of her...a shame it has to be in my sleep.  
  
Smiles all around as we three walk to the kitchen.  
  
When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam....  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  



End file.
